carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Sue Snell (1976)
' Sue Snell' is a character in Carrie (1976) and The Rage: Carrie 2. She has a father, a mother and a sister. History Sue was portrayed by Amy Irving in the 1976 film and in the 1999 sequel The Rage: Carrie 2. At the beggining of the film she takes part in Carrie's locker room humiliation and even plays a lead part as she is seen opening a counter full of tampons & passes some to others and starts chanting plug it up at her and the other girls follow along. When the gym teacher Miss Collins comes out to stop the commotion, she immediately goes to Sue and grabs her absolutely outraged at what she is doing and then helps Carrie out. However when the other girls walk of you see a sign of remorse on Sue's face and disgust of what she had done. After that Sue feels extremely guilty about what she did and tries to make it up to her for what happened. Sue then asks her boyfriend Tommy ross to take her to the prom so that Carrie can know what its like to be accepted, have a good time and it would put her conscience at ease. As the story progresses, on the night of the prom Sue heads over to the school to see how Carrie is doing and smiles as Carrie is elected prom queen. But as she was looking at Carrie and Tommy she saw a rope cord moving. She followed the cord and saw an out of place bucket. A piece of paper ribbon landed on Carrie's head. Sue then became even more concerned about the bucket then followed down to its source. She then saw two shadows sitting underneath the stage and one of them was holding the rope. Sue raced to the stages stairwell and saw Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan sitting underneath. Unfortunately Sue was later intercepted by a furious Miss Collins who threw Sue out of the gym thinking she was still bullying Carrie. Sue was then banging on the gym doors to find out what was going on within, thus being knocked unconscious by two of Billy's friends emerging through the doors but they are crushed by the doors. This would be the last time Sue would be seen until several days later. At home, Sue's mother (Priscilla Pointer) went to answer the telephone while Sue was in her bedroom asleep. She had a dream of visiting the the vacant area where Carrie's home once stood, and proceeded with a bouquet of flowers in hand towards the "monument" sitting on the plot. After looking upon the "cross," Sue stooped down to place the flowers nearby, but was intercepted by presumably Carrie's or Margaret's bloody hand, that reached up from out of the earth and grabbed her wrist! Sue woke up screaming and Mrs. Snell rushed into the room to quiet Sue down. Mrs. Snell, of course, was not surprised, that this had happened, as Sue lost Tommy and her other friends in the prom night inferno. Sue Snell appeared again in the movie The Rage. Before that she was temporarily sent to an asylum because of the Black Prom until she was released. Later she became a school counsilor of the new Bates High School, which has been built elsewhere, because the ruins of the original one have been left intact. It is shown, that the events 20 years ago are continuing to haunt her. She meets Rachel after Lisa´s suicide and councils her. She discovers the evil machinations of the football team and Rachel´s telekinesis. She also discovers through her mother, that she is Carrie White´s half sister. She tries to prevent a catastrophe, when she realises that Rachel and the football team are going to collide. She fails and dies at the Black Party. Gallery images98761.jpg|Sue Snell (1976) zzz Amy Irving in Carrie 12927602_gal.jpg|Sue (1976) Carrie3.png|Sue (1976) images541.jpg|Sue (1976) SueTommy.png|Sue (1976) images00050550.jpg|Sue (1976) index06789.jpg|Sue (1976) carrie-1976--06-645-7587.jpg|Sue (1976) images07755.jpg|Sue Snell (1999) images0877.jpg|Sue (1999) images05778.jpg|Sue (1999) images05606.jpg|Sue (1999) Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:1976 Category:The Rage Category:The Ultras Category:Reformed Characters Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (1976) characters Category:The Rage characters Category:Villains who turn good